The Power Within
by Miss Ruby
Summary: The destruction of the Peacecrafts was because of mother.She killed our family. Set after EW, AU for Relena's past. Heero x Relena! Please Enjoy and Review!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, cause if I did, Relena and Heero would've kissed already. LOL. This story is OCC on Relena's part and is somewhat of an Alternate Universe for her past and who she really is. I got this idea from other animes and Relena's title of being the "Angel of Peace". So I thought, what if she actually was?? I hope you like it. Also, if you review my story, don't give me any flames. Thank you!! I love you all!!**

**"The Power Within" By, Miss Ruby**

_Flames. Alot of...flames. Destruction. Saddness. Screams. Everywhere I turn, there it is, in this place. Where am I?? Is this a dream?? Buildings falling apart, people running past me, yelling about some devil, some demon. People pointing at me, screaming that I'm a demon's child, the daughter of Satan. What are they speaking of?? Why are they saying such things?? A light behind me, so vast and bright, blinding me, making me cover my face. _"Relena." _Who's there?? _" Relena it's time for you to awaken." _Awaken?? What are you talking about?? I uncover my face and see nothing but darkness and...myself. A mirror image. A image of me, older, more mature, covered in white. Who...who are you?? Why do you look like me?? _"I am.."

"Relena!!" Duo exclaimed, waking me up from my dream, scaring me to death I might add you, to the point of sitting up and slapping him before I could see who it was clearly, making poor Duo fall off the side of my bed, onto the floor, leaving him a wonderfully covered, red imprint of my hand on his face.

"Duo!", before I knew it, my temper was rising. Everyone knows that I hate it when I get woken up like that, it really startles me! " How many times do I have to tell you?? I hate it when you do that! After all of my kidnappings and death threats we've been through, you know I get startled easy!"

Duo sits up, holding the side of his face. "Ow! You're hands are as dangerous as Heero's! I shouldn't have let him give you those self-defense lessons."

At his name, Heero walks into the room, leaning his body on the door frame with his arms crossed. "Well Maxwell, if I didn't then I wouldn't have seen you getting bitch slapped." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up Mr. Perfect!!" Duo snaps when he turned his head in Heero's direction. "You could've been the one who got hit instead of me!"

"I doubt it."

Duo glares at Heero, then turns his head back to me. "Anyway Princess, I'm sorry, but if I didn't then you would be late for your meeting."

I blink a few times, turn my head to the clock, seeing that I have 30 minutes before my meeting at noon. "Oh my god!!" I jump out of bed, throwing my sheets to the side, and run to my closet. "I can't believe this, I almost slept til noon! This isn't like me!"

" Hey Princess, nice underwear."

"What?" I look down at myself, now realizing that I'm wearing only a pair of white underwear and a tank top. My cheeks start to burn, knowing that Heero's in the room makes them burn more. I then feel something soft go on my shoulders, I turn and see Heero covering me with a robe, muttering something about Duo being a pervert.

"Relena, go ahead and finish getting ready. We'll tell the butler to make breakfest to go." He says calmly as he grabs Duo by his braid, dragging him out of the room, shutting the door. Well that was embarressing!! But I wonder what that dream was about. I think to myself as I grab one of my shirts from the hanger.

Today I'm going to wear my white suit. Coming with a baby blue, button down shirt, a white skirt that goes above my knees, a white jacket with some blue designs on the sleeves, and with, of course, white heels. I look at myself in the mirror as I brush my hair, putting my hair behind my ears, before I put my perfume on.

Doing another look at myself, to see if I look presentable or not, I nod my head in approval and then grab my suit case and walk out of my room, looking up, I see the girl in my dreams right in front of me. I gasp and drop my suitcase, seeing the girl disappear in front of me before my suitcase hit the floor. I wipe my eyes and look back again, still nothing was there. Am I seeing things?? I shake my head as I grab my suitcase. That dream is making my imagination run wild. I really need to stop watching horror films late at night with Duo. But still, who is she??

"Princess! Traffic at this time is a bitch! Are you almost done??" Duo exclaims from downstairs, then hearing him get whacked by Heero for making a rude comment. I giggle to myself and say that I'm coming. Who would have thought that it's been 2 years since the Marimaya incident. I can't believe it went by so fast. It's like we're one big family now. I start smiling to myself as I walk down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing that Heero and Duo have already changed into their Preventer uniform.

"The car is ready for us Relena", he says as he hangs me a paper bag."You're toast is in here and here's your coffee", handing me the cup of coffee.

"Thank you Heero" I say smiling. I love it when he does this for me! It's so sweet. Huh, who would thought Heero as sweet.

He nods and opens the door for me I walk out and look at the limo, and see the girl staring at me from the window of the vehicle. I gasp outloud and drop everything, starting to feel this horrible pain in my head. I hold my head, closing my eyes, feeling Heero's arms around me, holding me before I fell down. This pain, it's so intense! It's like my skull is on fire!!

"Relena! What's wrong?!" Heero grabs shoulders, trying to make me look at him. I look into his eyes, his deep blue eyes. The color of the sea, and then I feel the burning start to cease, like water is being thrown over it. I look back to the car, and to no suprise, the girl is gone. Who is she?! Why does she look like me?? What was that pain??

"Princess, what happend??"

"I..I don't know. I felt like my head was splitting for a second", I look back at them, seeing the worry and the alert in their eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you, guess it's just a bad headache." I say smiling trying to reassure them that I'm alright. Like I was going to tell him I saw a ghost or whatever of me in the car. Please! They'd think I was crazy. I don't know about Duo, but I know Heero would. To him, there is no such thing as the supernatural.

"Alright, but don't scares us like that! You'll give soldier boy and me a heart attack!" Duo says putting a hand over his chest. Heero helps me up and then looks over me to see if I was alright. He nods after the inspection and helps me into the car, the one place I so want to be. As soon as I was in safe and sound, they got in and then we were off to the meeting.

Several hours later, I was done with my speech on the podium and was now being asked questions by the press. Heero is on my right side in the back and Duo was on the left, watching everyone like a hawk.

"Ms. Peacecraft, do you believe that peace will last??", asked one of the gentlemen in the front row.

"I believe that peace shall last as long as the people can still agree with one another, but as we know, nothing lasts forever, but I do hope and wish that another war will not happen until many years later."

"Ms. Peacecraft, do you claim that weapons are the cause for war??"

" No, I don't. I believe that weapons are an accessory to war, but it's not the main reason. Weapons cannot turn themselves on and start killing. No, it's has to take someone to pull a trigger to start a war."

I look at the crowd, waiting and answering all their questions, another hour passes and I thank the crowd for their time. When I turn around, I hear the girl's voice in my head._ Relena! Turn around!_ What?! _Someone is trying to kill you!_

" Relena, look out!!" Heero exclaims, as I turn around the same time as the sound of the bullet rings my ears and before I knew it, my hand caught the bullet a few inches from my face.

What?? Did I just do what I think I did?? How could I?? When did I get this speed??

More sounds of bullets came from the balcony across the room, heading in my dirction. My head hurts! The fire is back. With one hand I hold my head and the other as a guard in front of me. I hear Heero running to me, I feel something is about to come out! This feeling, this...power! With a scream, I let out this feeling, knocking Heero to the ground, making the bullets go the opposite direction, hitting the man shooting me in the chest, knocking him into the wall. I wrap my arms around myself as I fall to the ground. The last thing I see is Heero running to me and seeing his face get blurry as he gets closer. The last thing I remember is Heero yelling my name and then everything is black.

TBC

**So, like it?? Don't like it?? Whichever it may be, thank you for reading!! oxox**


	2. I'll Protect You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish though. Haha. I'm happy about the reviews, please review more!! Remember, this is an Alternative Universe for Relena, so no matter how crazy it is, just go with it. LOL. Thank you for reading, here's chapter 2 for " The Power Within"!**

**"The Power Within"- Chapter 2**

_Darkness. Just pure darkness. It's so quiet...so lonely. Why do I feel like I've been here before, so long ago? This saddness I feel, this sorrow... why do I feel this way? Am I Relena, or...am I someone else? What's going on with me? I'm just a normal girl, a normal, average girl...or am I? _Relena. _Who are you? What do you want? _I am the real you. _The real me? I don't understand. _It will makes sense in due time. When you start getting your memories back, I will then explain, but now you have more things to worry about. _Wait! Please tell me what's going on! What was that power? What do you mean that you're the REAL me? I just don't understand any of this?! _Like I said, I'll tell you when the time is right. But know this, I am not your enemy_. Then what are you_?! Your protector_. What?! This doesn't make any sense! Don't leave! WAIT!!_

" WAIT!!!!!!!" I scream outloud sitting up in the bed, with sweat covering my body. What's going on?! I put my hand over my eyes and breath heavy. I hate this. I hate not knowing what's going on with me. Am I going crazy?

" Relena?" I look up and see Heero walking towards me, now noticing that I'm not in my room at home, but in a white room in the hospital. He sits in the chair next to my bed, looking at me with those all-knowing eyes of his. " Are you alright?" I look at him, then turn my head down, looking at my white sheets.

" Heero, why am I in the hospital?"

He looked at me in question, but then answered anyway. " You passed out Relena, what were we going to do, leave you there?" His answer made me flintch a little, but seeing how this is Heero, there is bound to be a smart ass remark somewhere."Relena..what happend back there?" He asks as he looks my way again.

"I-I...I don't know Heero."

"Relena, I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth." He says to me as calm as he could. I know, deep down, that he is angry.

" I am telling the truth?!" I look up at him, glaring with tears in my eyes. "I don't have a clue as to what happend! I don't even have a spec of an idea of what's going on with me! As soon as I find out, then you'll be the first to know Heero!" I say, also yelling at him to get my point across, to let him know that I'm not lying.

He nods, then pulls out something out of his jacket. "Alright, then take a look at this." He says as he throws a rolled up paper in my lap. I look at him questionably, then starts to unroll the paper and on the front page is a picture of me , glaring as I knocked Heero to the ground and killed the hitman with a unseen barrier, the title reading "**Relena Peacecraft, Witch or Politician?**" as the headline. My eyes widen, as I loosen my grip of the paper, letting it slip from my hands, falling onto my lap. Witch? I'm not a witch! My eyes tear up, as I clentch my hands on the sheets.

"Heero, do you believe that? Do you believe that I'm a witch?"

"Frankly, I don't know what to believe, but in truth I know that you are no witch." My eyes tear up even more at his words, trying not to cry, at least not in front of him. I then feel his large, warm hand over my small, shaky one. I look back at him, biting my bottom lip. " Relena, no matter what you are, I will always protect you." I believed him, of course I did, this is the man I trust most in this world, the man I...love. Not being able to hold it in anymore, I let a tear slide down my cheek, as I take my other hand and put it over my eyes, crying into my hand. I feel the bed sink in on the side and I feel Heero's other hand on my the side of my face, caressing it. I put my hand down and I look at him, seeing not anger in his eyes, or discust, but worry, worry for me.

"Heero, I know that you are upset with me and think that I lied to you, but I swear, I didn't. I.." I feel Heero's thumb over my lips, silencing me.

"Relena, I'm not upset with you. I was worried. When I saw what happend to you, knowing that I couldn't do anything, I felt helpless and that is something I loath, knowing that you were in danger and I couldn't save you. " He then started to caress my cheek with his hand, putting some hair behind my ears. " Relena, you know that whatever happens from this point on, I will always protect you." More tears slide down my face as I wrap my arms around his waist, putting my head on his chest, feeling him tense up a bit by my sudden movement, then slowly relaxing, putting a hand on the back of my shoulder.

" Heero, I-I'm scared. I don't know who I am anymore! I don't understand anything that's going on! Why is this happening?!" I say as I hold him tighter to me, feeling him slowing rubbing my shoulder.

"Relena, things happen for a reason, it's something that we cannot control. Our destiny is already chosen for us, it's our job to follow the path, no matter how sorrowful and painful it may be." He says to me calmly, in a soothing voice. He gently places his other hand underneath my chin, lifting it up so we see eye to eye. " And, you shouldn't be afraid Relena, because I'm right here with you. I'll protect you Relena." He says as he wipes the tears from my eyes.

" Heero", I start to say as I give him a smile. " Thank you for everything." He nods, as he gives me a half smile, knowing that cheers me up because I don't get to see him smile very often.

" Relena, you should rest. You're under alot of stress right now." He says as he gets off the bed, laying me gently on my back. "I'll stand guard here, I'm not leaving Relena, so rest." At his words, comfortly knowing that he'll be here with me gets me excited and calm at the same time. At his intructions, I close my eyes, letting my mind take me back to my slumber.

**Thank you for reading!! Please review! oxox**


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did, then Heero would have worn something other than spandex for most of the series. LOL. Anways, thank you for the reviews and for reading this fanfiction. Love you! Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter of " The Power Within"! **

**"The Power Within" -Chapter 3**

_What's that noise? It sounds like crying. I turn and see my mirror image on her knees, holding herself, crying. What's going on? I walk to her slowly, then I gently place my hand on her shoulder, then seeing my hand going through it. What?! I look at my hand, then back at her. _Logan...Logan! _Logan?? Who is that? Is that a man she loved? _Logan,why did you betray me?! Why?! _The more she said his name, the more she cried. Who was this man? And how did he betray her? Then a man appears out the shadows. His hair as red as fire, eyes green as emerald, and a evil, wicked smile. He walked to her, grabbing the top of her head, pulling her head up by her hair. _Why should a witch like you cry? _I hear him say as she cries more. _Logan, I love you! I thought you loved me too! _Before I knew it, he slapped her in the face, hard enough to make her fall on her side on the floor. _Love? How could a witch like you love me?? You don't even know the meaning of the word! _He then goes to her, sqwatting down, putting his hand under chin, making her look at him. _I used to love you Selene, before you lied about you being a witch, before you killed my brother. Now I can't even look at you without hating you. _She killed his brother? No, I don't believe it. She sits up, glaring at him with tears in her eyes._ I'm not a witch Logan!! After everything we have been through together! How could say that?! _He then grabs the back of her head, tugging her hair back, her eyes still glaring at him. _If you're not a witch, my dearest. Then how did you kill my brother? I saw it for myself. You ripped him from the inside out with your power, that devil power you have. _She pushed him down, making him fall on his back, getting up, she cletched her fists. _That pig deserved it! Yes, I have abilities, abilities that I don't understand, but that doesn't mean I'm a witch! It means I'm different and I thought that you, my husband, would understand! I love you Logan! I love our child, our little girl. How do you think she'll feel if she found out that her father is inforcing her mother in the fire! _He smiles evilly and then gets up, dusting himself off. _Our daughter? Sweetheart, she is dead, like you are going to be. _What?! That bastard killed his daughter?! That's sick. Oh my god. _No you are lying! You would never kill our daughter! _He throws a stuff animal , with blood on it, at her feet. She freezes, then picks up the stuffed animal, falling to her knees, cradling it like she would've her child. Then with a scream, she lifted her head, her eyes glowing silver, sending Logan into the wall._ You, killed my little girl, our little girl. YOU BASTARD!!!_ She gets up and runs to his pinned form on the wall, and stabs him, with her hidden knife from her dress, in the heart over and over again. She screams and falls to her knees, his body falling with her, in her arms. She crys, holding her husband's body, still holding the knife in her hand. _After all you have done, I still love you. _More tears fall down her cheeks, as well as my own. She killed the man she loved, the man that killed their daughter. It's so tragic, so...horrible. _Even so, a bastard like you shouldn't die alone. _She took her knife and stabbed herself, her body still holding his, laying on the floor, their blood mixing, along with my screaming. For her pain, for her pain, for her everything. But then out of no where, a little girl, about the age of 3 or 4 walks in. _Mommy, daddy...where are you?? _Nooo!!_

" NOOOO!!!" I scream, the loudest I can, tears sliding down my cheeks. I feel someone's arms wrap around me, pulling me close into their arm embrace. I wrap my arms around the person, crying, hard, into their chest.

" Relena! Wake up!" Heero? That's Heero's voice. Oh yeah, I forgot, he was in my room, watching over me. I look up at him, tears still falling down my cheeks. He wipes them away with his hands, looking at me, worried. "Relena, are you alright?" he says with concern. I nod and tell him that I'm okay, saying that is was just a nightmare. " Then that's one hell of a nightmare. You wouldn't stop crying for 2 hours. " He looks down, " I couldn't wake you up". I look back at him, giving him a smile.

" Heero, I am fine. Thank you for trying to protect me, even from my nightmares." I smile again, then tilt my head, kissing his cheek, feeling him freeze, I giggle, wiping my eyes, and the he relaxes again.

" Are you alright now?" He asked, clearing his throut. I nod, giving him another smile. "Anyway, you have a visitor for you, a couple actually."

"Really? Who?" Before he could answer, the door flew open, and seeing two figures rush in and tackle me into the bed, giving me one hell of a hug, almost choking me.

"Princess! Are you alright? You the worried the hell outta me!! If I get a heart attack then you are paying for my medical bills! What did ya do to that hitman?? IT WAS AWESOME!! I felt like I was watching a movie!!" Duo says, choking the fuck outta me.

"Lena! Chika what the hell happend?? WHEN DID YOU TURN SUPERHERO?! Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was best your friend. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!! " Hilde says, exactly the same time as Duo, making my head spin a little. Oh god I can't breath. I choke out a help me without knowing it.Then Duo was ripped off of me, no joke, by Heero, making him plop onto the floor and then picking up Hilde, putting her into the chair.

"May I remind the both of you that YOU'RE IN A HOSPIAL!" Heero says with death glares from hell and, from I swear I saw, seeing steam come out of his ears. " Relena doesn't know what happend either, so when SHE finds out, then WE will. Now shut up and sit up." I turn and blink at Heero. I've never seen him this way, it's so unlike him. He's not this outspoken, but then again, he probably hasn't gotten any sleep for awhile from guarding me and he's horrible in the mornings some times, his damn temper.

Duo smiles and scratches the back of his head. " Awe Heero, it's okay. You're just on your period." Heero blinks and then cletches his fist.

"Duo...I'm not on my cycle...because I'm...a..MAN!! You damn baka!!"

"Could'a fooled me." Duo says with a big grin on his face.

"Duo, just shut up." Heero says crossing his arms.

"Or what?"

"Before I take that stupid braid of yours, wrap it around your neck and slowly kill you."

"Oh yeah? If you do then I'm telling Relena that you haven't slept in 3 days."

"You just did, dumb ass." Oh god, I can't hold it anymore, I start giggling. Sometimes the arguments between Heero and Duo are just hilarious. I mean, they're my bodyguards, but no matter what, I love them both. Duo is like my big brother and well Heero...I unknowingly put my finger to my lips. They're still tingling from when I kicked his cheek. I still can't believe I did that. The thought of the nightmare comes to mind. That...was so tragic. She loved him, so much and he didn't want her because she was a witch. He even pretended that their daughter was dead. What kind of man would do that to someone, his own wife. My eyes widen, I might be a witch, but if I am, I know Heero wouldn't kill me. I know he doesn't love me, but I do know he cares for me. Still, I'm scared.

"Guys, would you two stop arguing! We have more important things to talk about. " Hilde put her hand over mine, making me come out of my thoughts. " Relena needs us." Heero let's go of Duo's braid and stands next to me on the other side of the bed, Duo rubbing the back of his head and gets off of the floor and sits in the seat. " Relena, are you sure you don't know anything about that happend earlier?"

" I don't exactly know. I mean, the day of the meeting I had this dream. About someone who looks like me, who was being called a witch. Her name is Selene. I saw her a couple times that day, after I woke up from the dream. I know it sounds crazy, but ever since I've been dreaming about her, seeing her, hearing her in my thoughts. She was there with me when I was at the meeting, she was the one who told me someone was going to kill me. I don't know what happend. Wether it was me who did this," I say pointing to the paper on the desk, " or was she the one. I have no idea. I don't even know if she was a witch or not." I close my eyes and sigh. " I know I'm not much help, but that's all I really know. From what I see in my dreams and what I hear in my thoughts. I asked her who she was, she told me that she was my protector. I don't understand that at all. I don't understand anything anymore." I feel a hand on my head, I look up and see Heero.

" Relena, no matter what it is, we're here with you."

"Yeah Princess, no matter how crazy it'll be. Hell, I'm the God of Death, so I can handle anything!" Duo says smiling at me, giving me a wink.

"Well I'm along for the ride. I'm you're best friend, so I'm here for ya." Hilde says, giving me a thumb up. I smile at all of them and say thank you.

"Is it possible that you are her reincarnation, Lena?"

"What? I..I don't really know. I mean, that would make some sense of this. Seeing that she looks like me and all."

" Actually sister, she's our great, great grandmother." I look at the doorway and see Millardo.

" Brother?!" He nods, coming to the bed, sitting it's side.

"She is Selena Angel, she was rumored to be a witch, but there was no proof of that. She is from our mother's side. It has record that she killed her brother in law and her husband, then herself. No one talks about it much, seeing that's a dark side of our family. No one really knows, except me, mother, and now you. Her daughter, Isabella, was also rumored to be a witch. After seeing the death of her parents, her "power" was somehow born, killing an entire village. Again, no proof, just rumor."

" Brother, are you saying our family is that of witches?" I say in disbelief.

He shakes his head. "No Relena, not witches, angels."

**TBC!**

**Thanks for reading!! oxox.**


	4. Angel Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be hella rich. LOL. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and reading my story. I really appreciate it! In this chapter, I have changed the destruction of the Peacecrafts to go with my story, so please don't flame about it. Alternate Universe on Relena's part, set after Endless Waltz, here's chapter 4! Please Enjoy and review! As you know, reviews help the author to keep going. ;)**

**"The Power Within"-Chapter 4**

_Oh Relena, I wonder if you are ready for this. Could you handle the truth of your family history? Handle a new destiny that's heading your way? Will you be strong enough, I wonder. Brave enough? ... I believe so. _

" Angels? Brother are you serious?" I ask him in disbelief. There is just no way I could be from angels, at least that's what I tell myself.

" I don't know a hundred percent, because there is no record of it, I'm telling you what mother told me and from what I saw," He says sighing, closing his eyes, as if trying to forget the images in his head. "Sister, it's time you know the truth, about everything. About our family, about our pasts, about everything, but are you ready for it?"

" Brother", I take a deep breath, " It's time I learned the truth. I'm tired of being in the dark. I'm as much of a Peacecraft as you are. I'm ready, for everything."

He nods. " Alright, Selene Angel was the first on our mother's side. It was said that she fell out of the sky, others say she was an orphan, apparently, she had beauty that no mortal woman could compete with, thus starting rumors of her being a witch, saying that she was using powers on the men to turn them away from their wives. I personally don't believe that." He shrugs, then looks at me, seeing that I'm ready for him to continue, I nod. " Of course no one believed the women, until years later, after she married Logan McCloud and had their daughter Isabella, when she was supposivly was being attacked by Logan's brother, Richard, she killed him using her powers, literally ripping him from the inside out. Logan was witness the death of his brother, not seeing the attack, he thought his wife was a killer, a witch. He reported her as being a witch and was inforcing her to be burned on the stake. When he went to retrieve her, she killed him and herself, reasons for killing herself, that I don't know."

" Lena, didn't you say that Selene was the one you had dream about?" Hilde asked me. I nod. I know why she killed herself. She thought their daughter was dead, that her husband killed their little girl. Why her husband pretended their daughter was dead, I still don't know. Maybe Selene knows..

" Isabella, who witnessed the death of her parents, ran away, never seen again after the fire in the village, making people believe that she commited the crime, but again, no proof. Taking on the name of her mother, she was known as Isabella Angel, who later married and had Marlene Angel, our grandmother, who then in turn had our mother Serenity Angel. Our mother met our father and married him, becoming King and Queen Peacecraft of the United Kingdom."

" So did all of these women show signs of power?" Heero asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall.

" Yes, their powers released when they were all eighteen years old, except for my mother. Hers came out on the destruction of the Peacecrafts."

" What?! Are you serious brother?" I ask him in disbelief.

" Yes, I witnessed it." He takes a deep breath. " Relena, the government didn't kill our family, mother did." My eyes widen. Mother did that? That horrible disaster? Why? A tear slides down my cheek. Millardo then puts his hand behind my head, placing me on his shoulder, putting an arm around me.

" Mother killed our father?" I ask him as I look at him. He shakes his head.

" Mother caused the destruction out of the heartache of losing father. Father was killed protecting her, so in her grieve, her powers were released, killing the intruders and...our family, then herself, leaving us as the only survivors." He says as he wipes my tears away.

" Did she know what she was doing? Why did she kill our family too?"

" She died the moment her powers were released, she wouldn't have known what happend."

" Brother, do you think I have these powers? That I have somehow awakened?" I asked, knowing the answer already. I know that I'm not that normal Relena anymore.

" Yes, which is why you are a threat now Relena." I look at him shocked. Me? A threat? I know I'm a threat in politics, but this? It's so unreal!

" How am I threat brother? I don't understand."

" Relena, the government thinks it's not suitable for a "witch" to be Vice Minister. They want you to resign."

" What? You cannot be serious! Why would the government want that? I've been Vice Minister since I was fifteen! And I've done a damn good job of it!" I say, almost yelling. This cannot be happening! It just can't.

" Relena, you have to calm down." Millardo says putting his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

" I won't calm down. This is ridiculous!"

" Princess is right. Things will be fucked up if she's not in office." Duo says, almost as pissed of as I am.

" We have to do something! We can't just let them do this to Lena!" Hilde says standing from her chair. " Even if she is a witch or whatever, she is still Lena!"

" I feel the same way, but we have to calm down before-" I grab my head, holding it. There it is again, this pain, from before. I can't control it! It hurts so bad! My eyes widen, the color changing to silver , my hair floats up behind me, the same time as my glass on the desk shatters and the bed and chairs start shaking, making the room vibrate.

" Relena, you have to calm down! You're power comes from your emotions!" Millardo says to me. Well brother it's not as simple as it sounds!

Before I know it, my brother gets thrown on the floor. Shit! I can't control it!! Then I feel arms go around me, holding me tight. "Relena, you have to calm down." Heero says to me in a calming voice, holding me tighter. I feel him kissing my forehead, pulling me closer to him. My head, it's not hurting so much, why? Is Heero the only one who can stop me from changing? I feel him lifting my face up to his, then I feel warm soft lips against mine. What?! Heero is kissing me. It feels so nice... The pain my head ceases, not caring anymore, I'm just enjoying the kiss. I've wanted this, to feel Heero's lips again. The last time was before the Marimaya incident, when White Fang was after us. I feel myself calming down, the room isn't vibrating anymore, it's still, like my heart. I know he's only doing this to help me calm down, but still I'm enjoying it, even though it's not real. I feel him breaking the kiss, caressing my face with his hands. " Relena, are you alright?" I nod, feeling my cheeks burn.

" YUY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? YOU KISSED MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!" Millardo says, face burning, making him look like a cherry tomato.

"If I didn't, she would've destroyed the hospital. Would you want that Zechs?" Heero says, giving him an icy glare.

" COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE?!"

" It wouldn't be the first time I kissed her Zechs." He says, smirking.

" YOU WHAT YUY?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

" Yeah, I know." He then turns to me, looking at me, to see if I am okay." Relena, I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think of." I nod, smiling at him, letting him know that I am alright, but inside I'm hurting. I knew it was to only protect me, but still I didn't want to hear it.

" Damn Princess, you gotta control you're temper, you're worse than Zechs over there. " He says standing up, rubbing his butt, pointing to my brother who is fighting to urge to pull out his gun and shoot Heero.

" Brother it's alright, Heero was only doing it to protect me. He's not interested in me like that." I say, pretty much hurting myself more. Seeing my brother calm down a bit. I look back at Heero, I see, for a moment, saddness in his eyes, then it goes back to his usual stare, then a death glare at Duo's direction when he mumbles 'Sure he doesn't', earning him a whack in the head by Hilde. "Thank you Heero. " I say smiling. He nods and starts cleaning up the mess I made.

" Brother, we have to fight this, I'm not going to be treated this way because I'm different now. I'm not going to cry about this anymore. I'm going to fight back. " I say, with the confidence I have left.

" That's my chicka!" Hilde says, winking and giving me a thumb up. " But first, lets get you out of this hospital. I brought you some clouths! " She says as she goes through he bag, handing me a white dress.

I get up and go to the bathroom in my room, taking the dress with me. I lean against the back of the door, taking a deep breath. I can do this. I can fight back, I can push aside my feelings for Heero. I love him, but..I know he doesn't feel the same way. I'll cry about it later, now it's time for me to get things back to the way they were. I quickly change into the dress. The dress it beautiful, the length goes a little below my knees, loose on my hips, tight around my stomach and chest, the sleeves going to my elbow. I put on the white flats Hilde gave me and I walk out the door, closing it behind me. " I'm ready." For everything.

**TBC**

**Like it? Hope so! Thanks for reading!! Please review. oxox**


End file.
